Helping out
by drade666
Summary: Dean is injured during a hunt in a very awkward place but when Drade helps to treat it something even more awkward occures.


_**HELPING OUT**_

Dean limped into the motel room followed by Sam and Drade who were also quit wounded from the hunt they'd just done. Drade closed the door behind her as Dean went to sit down on the bed only to jolt back up wincing in pain. Dean had taken the worst damage out of all of them having been thrown through a wall then pounced on by the werewolf. The werewolf had clawed him up pretty good but Sam had managed to kill the wolf before it could hurt Dean too bad but Drade could sense he was in some kind of sever pain.

"Dean, are you alright?" Drade asked him as she went to get some ice for Sam's head, which had been hit by the wolf.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dean smiled awkwardly saying he wasn't all right but that he didn't want to tell Drade about what was causing his ailment.

"Well let's get started cleaning you boys up" Drade stated as she tossed the ice to Sam

"No, that's okay we'll clean up ourselves" Dean insisted again in an awkward manner

"Relax Dean, since when are you such a prude?" Sam commented pressing the towel filled with ice to his head.

"Shut up! I'm not, I'm gonna go take a shower" Dean stated as he limped towards the bathroom but it was then that Drade noticed a large blood mark soaking through his jeans on his ass as well as torn fabric in the same area.

"Hey, hang on there cowboy!" Drade called after him as she came up behind Dean grabbing his one hip with her left hand then placing the other a little down his thigh.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked a little panicked as Drade tried to look at the wound on his ass.

"Trying to help, duh" Drade stated raising her eyebrows

"I'm fine!" Dean stated spinning around wincing a little from the pain it caused

"No your not that wound's pretty bad…come here" Drade insisted as she patted the bed indicating he should lay down on it so she could get a better look at it.

"No! Really I'm fine!" Dean insisted again throwing his hands up in defense

"Sam, would you excuse us please, here take my credit card get another room," Drade told Sam who furrowed his brow in confusion but accepted it hauling his bag out the motel room door.

"Now for you" Drade stated looking up at Dean who was still refusing to lie down on the bed. Drade stood up finally tired of his shit and hauled him over to the bed forcing him to lie down on it. Dean resisted or tried to but Drade's iron like grip held him to the bed as she undid the front of his jeans yanking them down his ass making him hiss as the fabric brushed past his wound.

"Wow that is bad, it's pretty deep," Drade stated looking over the wound that spanned across Dean's backside.

Drade got up from the bed waving a warning finger at Dean that he'd better stay put while she got some things to treat the injury. Dean finally gave in even though it was embarrassing to have his ass exposed like that to Drade who he'd never really seen as an ordinary woman for some reason. Drade came back to see Dean had shrugged off his jacket and over shirt so he could lay more comfortably on his stomach arms crossed under his chin on the pillow his face a little red from embarrassment. Drade sat on the side of the bed having removed her trench coat so she could work a little easier; she set several items on the kitchen table then hauled it over beside the bed. The wound was deep as it bled down the curve of Dean's ass not closing yet, Drade grabbed a damp cloth from the bowel of warm water she'd gotten to start cleaning the claw mark of blood. Dean hissed through his teeth as pain shot through him while Drade wiped the claw mark then started pouring whiskey over the scratch making him groan burying his face in the pillow from the pain.

"Sorry, but it has to be cleaned" Drade apologized as she finished cleaning the wound

"Just keep going" Dean gritted through clenched teeth

"Okay" Drade confirmed as she took a knife from her boot cutting into her hand then smearing the blood over the injury. At first Dean was just simply embarrassed but now he was starting to unwillingly get hard as Drade continued to treat his injury the harder he got. With Drade's blood on it the wound started to close immediately stopping the bleeding to allow it to heal properly and with that Drade finished.

"There you go, you big baby that wasn't so bad," Drade said sarcastically as she stood up but was surprised when Dean didn't retort.

"Thanks" Dean mumbled through the pillow trying to hide his flushed face

"You okay?" Drade asked a little concerned

"Yep, just…um…go ahead" Dean insisted that Drade leave

Drade looked over Dean's body hoping that there wasn't a second injury that was just as bad but noticed something else instead. Dean was trying to be subtle in grinding his hips into the mattress. Drade raised an eyebrow as she realized exactly what Dean was trying to do and why.

"Dean? Are you hard?" Drade whispered into his ear Dean whimpered then nodded as he looked over at Drade his face flushed. Drade got up from where she was kneeling as Dean listened to Drade walking away assuming she was leaving but then let out a yelp that turned into a groan as he felt Drade wrap her fingers around his hard length.

"What…are…you…doing?" Dean asked between breaths as Drade started to jerk him off

"Just fixing what I caused" Drade stated as Dean bucked down into her hand

Drade stroked Dean adding a twist of her wrist at the end making him wreath beneath her touch. Drade smeared the pad of her thumb over Dean's slit making him moan then Drade leaned in to his ear again.

"Roll on to your side" Drade instructed him

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion but Drade as already encouraging him to roll over making sure he only rolled onto his side so as not to aggravate the still healing wound on his ass. Drade knelt down till she was eye level with Dean's cock but before Dean could question her motives he felt her warm mouth around him. Drade ran her tongue along the underside of Dean's shaft till she reached the head where she pressed the tip of her tongue into his slit making him throw his head back with a moan. Drade slid back down his shaft then hallowed out her cheeks before she started bobbing her head up and down making Dean growl from deep in his chest. Drade hummed the vibrations going straight through Dean making him moan then tangle his hands in her crimson hair. Drade deep throated him a couple of times then pressed her tongue back on his slit finally pushing Dean over the edge. Dean came in Drade's mouth as she swallowed his cum till he stopped pulling out of her mouth finally as he panted heavily.

"There _now_ we're finished" Drade smiled as she started to walk towards the door grabbing her trench coat on the way.

"Hey Drade?" Dean called after her over his shoulder

"Yes?" Drade asked back

"Thanks" Dean stated still feeling a little embarrassed about all this

"Just helping out" Drade said before walking out the motel room leaving Dean to regain himself.


End file.
